


I've Got Love Sickness And You're The Only Cure

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Being sick is never fun, but being sick on Valentine's Day is even worse. Tommy's lucky, though, because Adam's there to make it all better.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Love Sickness And You're The Only Cure

